Unintended
by Phoenix-chick12
Summary: Melvin gets caught up in a plot to destroy London. But can he help two strangers save the city?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a draft for a short story that I'm writing in English, for my HSC exams... Let me know what you think :D

Summary: Basically, it's like just another episode with 10 and Rose, but told from another person's p.o.v.

In every group of people, there is always one who is not particularly welcome. They are always the tag-alongs and the chimes, which means they are also the excluded. Melvin has always been one of the excluded few, no matter who he was with. When he was young, his Mam told him that he'd find the right group someday; but many 'somedays' later, Melvin was still searching. Yes, London was a huge city, with thousands of people populating it, but Melvin still could not find 'his' people.

Well, until the Incident, that is.


	2. Chapter 1

Melvin had just finished his usual late-night shopping for him and his Mam, with something special for his Scottie dog Coco, just off Oxford Street in town. On his walk to the car-park, he rounded a corner and – WHAM – walked straight into two people, a man and a woman, practically running the other way.

"Oh, sorry!" The woman apologised. Somehow, the words sounded almost automatic, like she was used to running into people. That made Melvin look closer at her, suspicious; but when he looked, he found he couldn't be more wrong. She was a young woman, around 20ish, with smooth, clear skin, shoulder-length blonde hair and a damned good figure (in Melvin's eyes), but, more importantly, her eyes shone with concern.

"Nah, it's fine. Really," Melvin stated, after a slightly too long pause (because of his suspiciousness)

"Yeah, well I still feel bad... I'm Tyler, by the way, and this is Smith." With this introduction, Tyler offered her hand to Melvin, who shook it enthusiastically, a long mile from his suspicious nature beforehand.

"Melvin's m'name."

"Pleased to meet you, Melvin." Smith took Melvin's hand in a very friendly handshake, giving Melvin time to look over this man. Tall and skinny like a beanpole, he had a friendly face smattered with freckles, brown hair that seemed to be in denial of the laws of gravity, and warm brown eyes that Melvin thought he could almost see an age quite beyond this young man.

"You too. But, I can't help wondering what you two are doing out here at this time of night, running the way you were... If you don't mind me asking, is all."

"Ah," Smith now looked very caught out but this, and was now bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation of Lord knows what.

'_Oh dear. Now I've done it_,' were Melvin's thoughts - he was not too enthusiastic with the response. '_I must be _really_ bad with people, to get this reaction the first time I meet people_!'

Tyler and Smith exchanged a glance, something significant passing between them. With a shrug of her shoulders, Tyler started talking.

"The thing is, Melvin, that we were running away from something really nasty," Tyler piped up, a strange twinkle in her eyes. It seemed like she – and Smith, when Melvin glanced over at him – were almost excited by that; but on a second glance at Tyler, the twinkle now carried an age with it, like these young eyes had seen horrific things, brilliant things, and quite possibly thinks Melvin _really_ couldn't dream of.

"Nasty?"

"Yeah, nasty. Like, 'could blow up at any second' nasty."

"Oh... So, if you were running from it in this direction, that means..." Melvin could almost hear his own brain clunk into motion as he put the pieces together. "It's in the car park, isn't it?"

With that, a huge explosion crashed and boomed from the direction of the car park. Shock waves sent the three of them flying towards a nearby wall, Smith making first contact with the solid structure, and providing a pillow for both Melvin and Tyler. Bits of metal, plastic and glass shrapnel began to rain from the sky, whilst more substantial chunks of car and concrete alike were hurled from the explosion site with such force they left craters in the ground where they landed.

"Watch out!" Smith was already in action, despite being the one sandwiched between a wall and two people. He helped Tyler up, and then offered a hand to Melvin, which Melvin proceeded to ignore, dumbfounded.

"Aw damn it! My car's in there! I haven't even had it for a year!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but we have to go!" While Smith was trying to get Melvin to move, Tyler grabbed his hand and tugged, hard.

"Ow! Alright, alright, I'll go."

So they ran.


	3. Chapter 2

When they finally stopped for a breather, just around the corner from Westminster Abbey, Melvin went straight to Smith – he seemed to be the one in the know, or at least he had that look about him. He stalked over, shoulders hunched in anger, his gait stiff and jagged, and shoved his index finger into Smith's sternum.

"Ok, what the _Hell_ is going on? _Why_ in God's name did ya blow up the car park back there? And why are you two _always running_?! Don't fob me off or anything, either. I want answers, and I want them now!" Melvin accentuated his point every so often with an additional jab to Smith's chest, who then proceeded to throw up his arms in a gesture of mercy.

"Quit jabbing me with your finger, and I'll tell you, alright?" Melvin stepped away a metre or so, giving Smith room, in which he started to pace back and forth, rubbing the back of his hair erratically, and making it even more crazy and gravity-defying than before. "How much would you believe if I started talking about extra-terrestrial beings?"

"Well, considering all the attacks recently, especially since Christmas 2005, I'd believe quite a bit. Wasn't there some thing down in Cardiff about aliens? Something abut a 'Captain', or a 'Lieutenant'… What?"

Tyler's head jerked upwards sharply when he said 'Captain', but then shook it sadly. Melvin's own head was having trouble processing this new information, and had opened his mouth to inquire further, but Smith jumped in with an almost forced enthusiasm.

"Right, well, good. If you believe in aliens and all that, you'll believe me when I tell you that Tyler and I are being followed by aliens that blow up on impact with metal things… Not a good combination, especially on _this_ planet, but what can you do? …Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes, that's right, explodey alien things.

"Well, I have something these aliens wnt, but I don't particularly want to give it to them. So, because I refuse to cooperate with them, Tyler and I decided to run away." Smith flashed Melvin a purely maniacal grin, that, coupled with his hair, gave Smith a look of insanity. Melvin backed further away, slightly put off by this. Seeing this movement, Tyler started discussing the aliens with Melvin.

"Yeah. These aliens want this thing that Smith has that could, in their hands, be used to wipe out human kind as you and I know it. So, Smith and I have been running away to keep it out of their hands, but they've been following us here," she paused. "Sorry again about the car park incident, and for getting you involved in all this."

"No, it's ok. So, Smith, how're we going to stop the aliens?"

"We need to get to a high place. Like the top of the London Eye, but somewhere not so obvious, because the aliens will most certainly be looking there first."

"How about the Big Ben, you know, St Stephen's Tower?"

"Brilliant!" With that, Smith bolted away. Tyler and Melvin, on the other hand, remained stationary.

"Smith, it's this way!" Smith turned on his heel mid stride, successfully completing the fastest turn at a spring that Melvin had witnessed.

"Come on then!" Smith cried, as he shot past Tyler and Melvin, still running full pelt. Tyler soon managed to catch up, just; but Melvin lagged behind – he had never really been one for sports, and all this running began to tire him out.


End file.
